Who is the biggest Harry Potter fan?
by Drowning Weakness
Summary: Based on the TV show "who wants to be a milliare?" Wit j.k rowling and Dumbledore gone bad!
1. Default Chapter

Who is the biggest Harry Potter fan?   
A/N- Ok this is kinda a take off on Who wants to be a Millionare so all that i took belongs to ABC and all the Harry Potter peoples belong to J.K Rowling! O and this has probably been done before but i never saw ne so hopefully this is good!!! :)   
  
Starring Dumbledore!!!   
Who is the biggest Harry Potter fan?   
-Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger (says shes here just for the "knowledge"), J.K. Rowling, some crazy fanatic (it could be u!!)-  
  
"Hello everyone!!! This is the first edition of Who is the biggest Harry Potter fan??" screamed Dumbledore, "I'm Dumbledore and I am NOT the weakest link so stop saying I am you...people *tears come to his eyes then he pops back up* anyways!!! These people over there are "saying" they are the biggest Harry Potter fans now they will prove it...they get 30 seconds for each question about Harry. They will be in muliple choice form..and....oh ya to pick who goes first we will ask a question and whoever takes the least time to answer it gets to go first. Any questions???"  
"Um...yes Mr. Dumbledore Sir....I'm the author of this book so why am i here??" asked j.K.  
"Well...you wanted to so you're here anything else??? GOOD!! Now lets get started the quick-Q...is Who is the author of the Harry Potter series? A. J.k. Rowling....B. MEE!!!!!...or .C. The minister.. U have ten seconds...GO!!!"   
"MR DUMBLEDORE!!! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT QUESTION!!! WHY ARE U ASKING THAt??? WHO WOULDNT KNOW THA!!! SINCE I AM THE AUTHOR!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
"OOOOKKKK...Anyways times up...and it looks like....Some crazy fanatic got it first...now can u please come..."  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!! WHERE IS HE???? WHERE'S HARRY POTTER???!!?!?! I WANNA MEET HIM!!! LET ME AT IM!!! COME ON!!! DUMBLEDORE PERSON MAGIG!!! U HAVE NOTHING TO DO WIT THE BOOK STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE i'M SOME CRAZY FANATIC...!!!"  
"Isn't that you're name?" asked Colin.   
"WHAT?!?!?!! WELL NO!!!! MY NAME IS...."  
"we don't have time for this crap!!!"screamed dumbledore.  
The audience gasps.  
"WHAT?!!?!? THINK I DONT SWEAR???!?!?! HUH??"   
No one speaks...  
"GOOD!!! now fanatic girl get in the seat and answer the freakin questions!!!!!!!"  
"Fine...but i better get to see harry!!" said the crazy fanatic.   
"Yup u will...right... anyways here's your first question....in the first book who was the cat? A. Harry B. Mc Gonagal C. MEEE!!!! D. Marilyn Manson (sorry i had to add that for some reason...) "  
"ummm...wow that is like soooo....hard...ya right!!! it's B!!! B!!! B!!!"  
"Is that your final answer???"  
"NAHH!!!"  
"O well you have 10 seconds left"  
"YES IT IS U DIMWIT!!!"   
"Do u want the points?"  
"NOOOOO!!! I JUST WANNA MEET HARRRRY!!!"  
"OOOOKK...take this maniac outa here please!!!"   
"NOOOOO!!!!"   
*some big people took her away while she's screaming*  
"Alrighty...well now lets get someone else who was second??? ummm....colin Creevey come up here!" said Dumbledore smiling.   
"YES!!! I get to go upppp!!!" screamed Colin.   
"Alright now....In Harry's first year who helped him get past the big chess board?   
a. Hermione B. MEEE!!! C. Ron D. Himself   
"umm...RON!!!"   
"Is that ur final answer?"   
"YUP..."  
"U r correct!! U get a 10 % chance of spending the day with Harry!!"   
"WHAT??!?!?!! I COuLDA GOTTEN CHANCES!!! I THOUGHT!!! NOOOO...." screamed the crazy fanatic who had escaped but got caught again.   
"OKKK....Well we'll be back after some words from those awfully ungreat...i mean great sponsers!!" sMiled Dumbledore.  
  
A/N- Which means I'll have time to think and see how bad u people thought this was...lol well anyways please review...even though i hate askin for em!!! Well I'll post the next one up layta if ya people liked it if not then i wont!! :) 


	2. Who is the Biggest Harry Potter fan?

A/N- ok I got one review right now but thats ok!! I have to continue this...lol not really...anyways here's the next part in Who is the biggest Harry Potter fan?  
  
Starring: Dumbledore, Contestants: Hermione Granger, Colin and   
Dennis Creevey, J.K. Rowling- Crazy fanatic:taken away for being too crazy!  
  
"Hello everyone!! And welcome back to who is the biggest harry potter fan?? right now colin creevey has been the only one to get anywhere near meeting Harry Potter himself...anyways lets get back to the game shall we Mr. Creevey?" said dumbledore.  
"uhh...ya i guess so" answered Colin.  
"U freakin guess so?? Well why dont u just get not play if u guess so!!" Dumbledore screamed.  
"Ummm...o-k-k f-fine we can p-play." said Colin almost in tears.  
"Don't cry boy!!! Anywho lets get to the question!!! In Harry's...what do u want Ms. Rowling?"   
"Well..i think you're being a little mean to MY character!! and i might force to make you die earlier than i wanted to!" said j.K.   
*the audience started gasping and talking in whispers*  
"MS. ROWLING I DONT CARE IF U FUCKIN KILL ME JUST LET THE GAME FINISH!!!"  
"Fine!!!" said j.k madly.  
"ok anyways colin....in harry's 2nd year the dursleys were afraid of what?  
A. nothing B. Dudley got too fat to go to school C. the awsome game SNOOD!!! D. Harry's magic"  
"d..."  
"final answer?"  
"YA!!!"  
"Well ur wrong!!! hahahahahaha"  
"No...I'm..."  
"HAHAHAH!!HHAHAHAHAHA" *runs around the building*  
"is he drunk?" asked j.k.   
"don't know" said one of the guards trying to catch him.  
"We have to find a sub!!! O never mind...here he is again but dont say anything bad if he does this again we'll get a sub." said the main guard.  
"Ok Colin ur right u get a 20% chance of meeting harry now!" said Dumbledore looking calmed down.  
"umm...that's g-great..." said Colin looking a little scared.   
"yup next question now!!! hehehehe...."   
"ummm......AHH!H!H!H!H!H!H!! RUN EVERYONE!!! DUMBLEDORES' ON WEED!!!. AHHHH!!!" Colin ran out of the building while the audience starred at Dumbledore not sure to believe the boy or not.   
Dumbledore looked around, "WAAAAAZZZZUPPPPP???!?!?!?!?" he screamed!  
"nothing!!!"everyone screamed back.   
"GOOD!!!! NOW WE NEED THE NEXT CONTESTANT....HERMIONE GRANGER!!!"  
Hermione went up to Dumbledore and starred at him...'doesn't look like he's on weed does he?'   
"Ok ms. Granger...your pretty smart right? Would u like to spend a day wit Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Not really just came here for the learning to see how much i know about my friend." she said back.  
"RIIIIIIIGHT....well ur first question..iisssss.....in Harry's 3rd year...who was framed of killing alot of muggles?  
A. MEEEEEEEE!!!!! B. Sirius Black C. Remus Lupin D. Some crazy fanatic who just happened to find a wand"  
  
"sirius..." said Hermione proudly.  
"What's serious dear?" asked Dumbledore.  
"huh??? NO!!!! SIRIUS!! SIRIUS BLACK!!! BBB!!!"  
"OOOOO...ok dear...thats correct 10% chance of meeting him."  
"O goody..."  
"Ok people!! We'll be right back after some words from those sposers!!!....."  
said Dumbledore.  
"kick they're asses later.." he murmured.  
  
a/n- ok i know this was a little short but o well!!! I'll post the next one by 2morrow or something!! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The weird ending....(and i mean weird)

A/N- I had some very interesting reviews....o and "Paige Patricia Potter" i know Dumbledore would never swear like that...thats kinda the point....ok and thank u for ur ummm....review...i guess....ok well on wit the story!!! BTW- yes i am crazy (WYSIWYG's review...)  
  
Dumbledore looked around..."and action!!!" said the director.  
"Yes Minerva the winner gets to spend the whole day with Harry!" said Dumbledore on live TV.  
"Darn...who would want that?" asked Minerva back.  
"Don't know dear...but i have to deal with him everyday..."  
Harry walks on stage VERY angry.   
"DUMBLEDORE!!! U HAVE JUST SAID SOMETHING VERY RUDE ONSTAGE!!! IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF VIEWERS!!! AND FANFIC WRITERS!!!! THAT MEANS CHILDREN!!! DO U UNDERSTAND?!?!?!!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!" said harry very angrily  
"oooo soooo....harrrryryyyyyyy....u aren'ttttt....madddddddd...."  
"no I'm just storming on stage to tell u not to be rude."  
"o ok! Thats great I got to start the show now Harry so please go back to whatever crap u were doing."   
Harry stars at Dumbledore as if he had a million heads then stormed away mumbling something about revenge.   
  
"Ok people!!! Let's start this show!!!! You can put us on air now!!!" said Dumbledore.  
"Ummm...Mr. D....dude...ummm....like its been on since a little before Harry came in..." said one of the camera crew.  
"WELL WHY DIDNT U TURN IT OFF???" yelled "mr d"   
"cazz.....zzzzzz......ummmm.....we kinda thought we should get back at u for being so rude to like Harry Potter!"   
"OOOO...SO U WANNA GET BACK HUH? THINK i'LL GET MAD HUH?WELL..."  
"JUST START THE SHOW!!!!" yelled someone in the audience.  
"fine..." said Dumbledore looking very angry.  
"Now Hermione....lets see....o ok so in Harry's 2nd year....who did he save from the Basilisk? a. meeee.... b. ginny c. ron d. ummm...u hermione..."  
  
"well i know it wasn't me....or u or ron....well i know it's ginny!!" said hermione.   
"thats ur final answer?" asked Dumbledore.  
"ya!"   
"Ur correct!!"   
"U get a 20% chance of meeting harry now!!!" said Dumbledore.   
  
"O ya!!!" said hermione sarcasticly although Dumbledore seemed to think she wasn't joking and smiled at her.  
"awww....u have a thing for Mr. Potter i see..." said Dumbledore.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! HE'S MY FRIEND NOT MY LUVERBOY!!! WHAT ARE U CRAZY?!!??!?!!?!?!?!??!!? THATS IT!!! THIS SHOW IS REALLY DUMB...O AND WHOEVER'S READING THIS FIC I'M NOT YELLING AT U!!"   
"Hermione Granger!!! Do u wanna become headgirl or not?"   
"not now i don't!!! bye losers!"   
hermione stormed away leaving the audience in awe.  
*audience starts laughing*  
I SAID AUDIENCE IN AWE!!!  
*audience is in awe*   
better....  
Dumbledore sighs....  
"Ok well thats the end of THIS show..."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" screams Dennis Creevey "dont i have a chance to meet harry?!?!!?"   
"and me?" asked J.K. sarcasticly.  
"O FINE!!!" screamed dumbledore annoyed.  
now be nice...  
"SHUT UP U STUPID FAN FIC WRITER!! THIS STORy ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!!! AND UR MAKING ME LOOK BAD EVEN THE PEOPLE AGREE"  
*people nod in agreeent*  
I'm the one writing this u know...  
"DONT CARE CAN THIS SHOW GO ON??!?!!"  
I supose....  
  
"Alright now it's....o Ms. rowlings' turn...sorry Creevey I just had to see the look on your face but Ms. Rowling should come up since she's the writer of harry potter and should know this better then any of u even that crazy maniac....thing..."said Dumbledore.  
"Dumbledore....god this is weird well anyways one minute i was writing Harry's 5th year-the ending and suddenly I'm on a game show!!! wHY!!?!?!?! And who is watching this??? not Muggles....I would think." said J.K.  
"O nooo...not muggles!!! wizards crazy and stupid wizards...."  
"I seeee......now what stupid question are u gonna ask me?"  
"What happens to harry in his 7th year? A. The whole world blows up... B. hArry dies....finally!!! ;) C. Nothing happens harry wins and all is well D. MEEEEE!!1!!!!!!!HHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHehe..."  
  
*JK stars in disbelief*  
"I can't give that away!!!"  
"U mean one of those things does happen?"  
"well...yes... of course...."  
"DOES HARRY DIE FINALLY?!??!?!" Dumbledore asks excited.  
"Nooooooo/.....of course not!!! harry wouldn't die not in MYYYY world anyways!"   
"OOOO sorry....i didn't know ur 'world' was so dull"  
"it's not dull.....I'm DDDDD!!"  
"D??!?!?!?"   
"uh huh"  
"U know what the means?"  
"not a clue"  
"It MEANs....U GET TO gO TO THA STAGE AND SPEND A DAY wiT HARRY!!! CAZ SOMEONE ACCUALLY PICKED MEEEEE AS THE ANSWeR!!!"   
"ummm...no."  
"ummmm....ya!!"   
"I dont wanna spend a day with HARRY!!! I just wanna go home!!"  
"O quit ur whinning and get over there!!"   
*JK walked off looking really glum*  
"Hey what about me?!?!?!" asked Dennis looking very angry.  
  
"O...well nothing..." said Dumbledore happy this stupid TV show was over....for GOODD!!! HAHAHAHA.  
"but Dumbledoreeeeeee....." dennis cried.  
"whatattttt creveyyyyyyyyy" Dumbledore moaked(dont ask what the word is please!!!)  
*suddenly ron popped out of nowhere and screamed he loved pigs*  
Everyone starred at ron and he farted.  
Everyone laughed at Ron...  
"VERY funnny.....now anyways....I really love pigs!!!" Said ron.  
"ummm...Ron ur not in the fic!!" said Hermione who had finally come back.  
"HERMy-OWN-NINNY!!" screamed krum outta nowhere also.  
"OMG....not HIMMM...again!!" said hermione screaming and running backstage again.   
Ron looked around, "What are u starring at?" he asked.  
  
A/N- sorry that was really bad!!! REALLLLLY bad...dont know why I'm posting it...bored i guess...this one i dont think was funny...it's kinda dumb i guess....but gimme ideas for somethin better funny or not!!! see yas!!!   
  



End file.
